


The Night We Met

by HeyImKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyImKorra/pseuds/HeyImKorra
Summary: Korra reminisces about happier times while playing guitar.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a really long time ago and didn’t write it until last night. I guess I just wasn’t feeling the right emotions until recently.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to the song, “The Night We Met” by Lord Huron on repeat. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU )
> 
> This is NOT beta read. There will probably be errors. Honestly, the whole thing is probably shit because I don’t even understand what I’m feeling right now. I am sorry.  


“I’m not the only traveler, who has not repaid her debt.”

Korra sat on the hardwood floor of the now empty kitchen. Her back was uncomfortably pressed against the cabinets. But she dared not move for fear the entire house would disappear if she did.

Instead, her fingers moved along the neck of her guitar as she strummed a bittersweet song, singing as she went. Her fingers ached and her voice kept cracking, but still she played. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Take me back to the night we met. And then I can tell myself. What the hell I’m supposed to do.”

_ The brunette remembered every detail of that night. The force of something slamming into her back sent Korra sprawling on the sticky, peanut shell coated bar floor. Her pint glass exploded against the hard wooden planks, causing shards to embed in her palm. _

_ She rose, cradling her hand, confusion and anger clearly written on her face. A man lay groaning in a heap. His disfigured nose spewing blood. Korra turned to see the source of her pain standing in the middle of a clearing. Patrons willingly giving her plenty of room. _

_ A porcelain goddess. Raven hair elegantly draped over one shoulder. Green eyes sparkling even in the dim lighting. Looking right at her. _

_ She strode over, covering the distance in just a couple long strides. _

_ “I am so sorry! I didn’t intend for anyone to get hurt like that! Well, other than him,” she indicated with a small head tilt towards the man on the ground. _

_ Korra stood, enamored by the beauty of the stranger. _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “Your hand! You’re bleeding!” _

_ Korra’s brain seemed to finally catch up to the present as she glanced down at her left hand, now dripping crimson. When warm fingers clasped around her wrist gently, she allowed herself to be pulled towards the bar and into slightly better lighting, it was there that the woman inspected her wounds. _

_ “Some of these look pretty deep. We should get you to the hospital for some stitches.” _

  
  


“I had all and then most of you. Some and now none of you. Take me back to the night we met.”

A lone tear managed to escape her firmly closed eyes. Her voice wavered slightly.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Haunted by the ghost of you. Take me back to the night we met.”

  
  


_ The brunette called over the bartender to order another drink. A glass of the amber liquid was quickly set in front of her. Condensation already dripping down the glass. _

_ “What are you doing? You need to see a doctor!” _

_ Korra turned to the stranger and took in her jade eyes for a moment before responding. _

_ “Lady, if I’m going to be sitting in the emergency room all night long, I’m going to do it with another beer in me. Now, can I buy you a drink?” _

_ The woman tipped her head back and let out a loud laugh. And by the spirits, how that melodious sound made Korra’s heart soar. _

_ “When you put it that way, I guess I should have one too...my name’s Asami.” _

  
  


_ The two had spent nearly 7 hours in the emergency room waiting for her hand to be checked out. Both had been glad that they had stayed for that last beer. Over which, the woman, Asami, had explained that the man she had knocked into Korra had been trying to grope her. Korra had smiled and nodded her approval. _

_ By the time her name was called, they had already exchanged numbers and had agreed to go for breakfast once they were done at the hospital. Both were eager to get better acquainted. They ended up spending the entire morning together before exhaustion began to overcome them and they were forced to separate. _

_ It had been Asami that placed a quick kiss to Korra’s cheek. A noticeable blush spreading across her tan complexion as Asami gave a wink and drove off. _

  
  


The scars from that night were still visible on Korra’s hand as she moved it along the fretboard. The vibrations of the instrument matching the tune of her pained soul.

“When the night was full of terror. And your eyes were filled with tears. When you had not touched met yet. Oh, take me back to the night we met.”

Korra’s hands had long since began to cramp as she continued to strum. Images of her and Asami’s three years together continued to play on her mind like snippets from a movie.

Her heart clenched as she thought of their first fight and the following makeup sex. Late night “I love you”s whispered in the dark, even the memory of her very smile was almost too much for her to bear.

  
  


_ “What is this? No way, you got me a guitar?” Korra squealed in excitement as she finished tearing the wrapping paper off birthday present. Her fingers immediately flew to the rosewood fingerboard, eyes admiring the delicate swirling design that seemed to race along it’s length. _

_ “I figured that if I did this then you could play for me all the time. I love to hear you play almost as much as I love you,” Asami replied cheekily before Korra pulled her in for a long, deep kiss. _

  
  


“I had all and then most of you. Some and now none of you. Take me back to the night we met. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Haunted by the ghost of you. Take me back to the night we met.”

Her voice broke along with her ability to keep the bulk of her tears at bay. They seemed to burn as they trailed down her face. She didn’t know how long she sat there sobbing on the kitchen floor. But she eventually rose. Several bones cracking and all of her muscles aching and groaning as she did.

Korra glanced around sadly at the downstairs of the home. _ Their _ home. Or at least what used to be. She spun her ring around her finger several times before looking down at it. The golden band with inlaid sapphires had always taken her breath away, but now, for entirely different reasons.

Her jaw quivered as she slid it down her slender finger and set it on the countertop. She pawed at her face, wiping away tears and snot before grabbing her guitar by the neck. Another wave of sadness washed over her as she stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her.

Her feet moved slowly as she walked over to her old truck then slid inside with a sniffle. She rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment, as she tried to still her shaking. She prayed her engine wouldn’t ignite, anything to justify being there for a little longer. But it did. Without even a stutter.

The woman slowly drove down the street, watching as the house began to fade away behind her. When it was finally out of sight, she glanced at her guitar resting in the passenger seat. The last physical reminder of Korra’s time with Asami.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her eyes to the road in front of her.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Haunted by the ghost of you. Take me back to the night we met,” she whispered one last time.


End file.
